Random Drabbles
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: Just as the title says, this will be a collection of random drabbles which enter my mind and refuse to leave... You can suggest a guy and i'll try my best to write a drabble which will suit the guy and Kagome's pairing... plzz read, review, suggest. KagFuji and KagRyoga added 5/6/12..
1. Rain

_**A/N: Just as the title says, this is gonna be a collection of random drabbles that come to my mind... The pairings will be Kagome with some male from PoT... Suggestions are welcome... I probably won't reveal the pairing at the beginning, but i will write down the name of the one who asked for it... so suggest, k???**_

**Theme: Rain**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**Warning: OOcness, set in Pot universe, no desciptions**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Kagome was just heading home since the tennis team practice had ended a few minutes ago. Her boyfriend had left her when they reached some shops, telling her to go on and that he would catch up.

Kagome didn't really know why, but she was feeling slightly lazy since that morning. She wasn't usually this tired, she looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed, _'I guess i should blame it on the weather.'_ she thought to herself.

She looked back up when a small drop of water fell on her nose. Soon enough it had started raining, just like they had said in the morning news. She smiled and closed her eyes, facing the sky as her bag fell from her hands.

She spread her arms out, letting the rain soak her to the bone, even as all the people around her started running for shelter. The rain always calmed her down like nothing else in the world.. It was her belief that when it rained, the world was cleaned of all the bad things which had happened to it.

She had always loved the rain, even was a little girl. Her mother always told her that she would get sick if she got wet, but she was lucky, the rain never made her ill, in fact it cleaned her, in ways no one else could comprehend.

As a pair of arms wrapped around her slim waist, Kagome smiled. There was another reason she loved the rain so much. After all, she and her boyfriend confessed to each other in the rain. They even shared their first kiss in the rain.

She lowered her arms to place them gently on her boyfriend's arms as his smooth, male voice said in her ear, "I love you." Kagome smiled and leaned a bit against him as she replied, "I love you too."

She gasped softly and snapped open her eyes when she felt something cold touch her throat. Reaching up to her neck, she smiled as she felt a thin silver chain with a heart-shaped pendant wrapped comfortably around her neck.

She felt him turn her around and smiled when his soft purple eyes connected with her sapphire blue orbs. "Ore-sama was right, it suits you" came his slightly cocky voice as he flicked his bangs gently.

Kagome couldn't keep her laugh in when he smirked and wrapped both arms around her. She giggled then gently pecked his lips before saying, "Thank you, Keigo-kun. I love it. And i'm sure it's very beautiful"

The Atobe heir gave a smile then pulled her into his arms for a hug. Even as the rain pelted them, they were both warm and comfy, enjoying the warmth and love the other released towards them.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**hehe... yup, the pairing for this one was KagomeAtobe... A little OOC of the Hyoutei diva, i know... but that's the way i like it... hope you liked...**_

_**anyway, as i said above, suggestions are welcome... please read and review... :)**_


	2. Kawaii

_**A/N: I put up a new oneshot-drabble called "A gift?" please read and review for it as well...**_

**Theme: Kawaii (cute)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**Warning: OOcness, set in Pot universe, no desciptions**

**Requested by: Crystal Tsuki Tenshi**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_Kawaii_- it was the first word that had entered his mind when he saw her. They had been practicing for their match against Jousei Shonan when he had seen her for the first time. Playing a practice match against a senpai during morning practice, he had just finished his game when he heard a soft voice call, "Nii-san"

He as well as everyone else had turned towards the entrance to the courts, only to see a beautiful girl with blue-hued raven-black hair, beautiful features and soft sapphire blue eyes wearing the Seigaku girls' uniform looking around the courts, as though searching for someone. She seemed to be the same age as him yet seemed to be slightly shorter than him, maybe by an inch or so.

They had all watched as she ran over to hug their team's Tensai as said tensai hugged back. Soon enough they were introduced to her and Eiji revealed what he had been thinking, "She's soo cute, nya!!"

He snapped out of his thoughts when a soft kiss was planted on his cheek. He turned to his girlfriend of five months before releasing a small smile. She still looked just as cute as she did a year ago, when she had appeared in their school.

She tilted her head to the side cutely before asking him, "What were you thinking about, Ryo-kun?" The Prince of tennis, as he was called, smiled a small rare smile and gently rubbed their noses together.

"I was thinking about how cute you are, Kags." Kagome giggled then, connecting their foreheads, replied, "That's what you said to me when i asked you what made you fall for me, ne?" she asked in her soft voice

He nodded, then pulled her into his arms for a hug before saying, "I'd never thought i would use this word for anyone, but you're too Kawaii, Kag-chan" he said, placing his chin on the crown of her head.

Kagome giggled softly then snuggled deeper into his embrace before replying, "So are you, Ryo-kun, so are you."

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**hehe... yup, the pairing for this one was KagomeRyoma... A little OOC of Ryoma, i know... but that's the way i like it... hope you liked it, Crystal-chan...**_

_**anyway, suggestions are still welcome... please read and review... :)**_


	3. Book

**Theme: Book**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**Warning: OOCness, set in PoT universe, no desciptions**

**Requested by: darksilvercloud**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Lunch break was going on in Rikkaidai. Since there was nothing else for her to do, having already finished with her lunch, Kagome was sitting under a huge cherry blossom tree in Rikkaidai's main garden, reading the book she had just started last night.

She smiled at the soft romance in the book, but was suddenly startled out of her reading when the book was pulled away from her. Frowning slightly, she huffed, "Give my book back, Haru" she said softly

The Trickster smirked before holding the book high above his head. Kagome pouted and stood up, trying to reach said book so that she could continue reading. However, he wouldn't let her take it, not when she stretched for it, not even when she leaned a bit against him to get the book.

He smirked and wrapped his arm around the girl as she tried harder to reach her precious book. Finally giving up, she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "Why did you take it anyway?' she asked, an eyebrow raised.

Niou just chuckled softly before pulling her closer, "You were concentrating on the book too much to notice that i've been standing in front of you for the last five minutes, puri." he said, carefully closing the book and letting it fall on top of her bag so that he could wrap the other arm around her as well.

She sighed softly, "I'm sorry, love, but the story is very sweet, i was immersed in it i guess" she sighed softly again before leaning forward to place her head against his chest. The Trickster smiled slightly and pulled his girlfriend closer, wondering what was the story in the book anyway.

Shrugging mentally, he thought, _'Heh.. I don't really care anyway, as long as Kagome is with me, puri'_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**This idea has been floating in my mind for the last few hours and wasn't leavuing... so there you go...**_

_**Please read and review....**_


	4. Dream

**Theme: Dream**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**Warning: OOcness, set in Pot universe, no desciptions**

**Requested by: darksilvercloud**

Sunlight from the window next to the bed fell onto the face of the man asleep on the said bed. His eyelids scrunched up slightly before fluttering open to reveal soft greyish-blue eyes. He gave off a small smle as a new day began before turning to look at the right side of the bed where his wife lay, fast asleep.

Supporting his head with his arm, elbow resting on the pillow he had just been using, he looked at his raven-haired wife with a smile. Pulling his other hand away from her cloth-covered waist, he gently trailed his fingers over her cheek before taking a soft, thick lock of hair between his index finger and thumb. He twirled it around his finger a few times before letting it go, so that it fell back on the pillow, next to its owner.

Smiling softly, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the female's lips. When he pulled away a few minutes later, Kagome was smiling up at him, "Good Morning" she whispered to him, snuggling against his side.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered back, "Good Morning, love" as he pulled her closer to plant a kiss on her forehead. He trailed his lips to her own before tightening his arm around her waist again.

He was snapped out of his day-dream when he heard a soft voice call, "Bunta? Let's go. It's time for evening practice."

Blinking slightly, he smiled at his girlfriend of seven months before standing up from his seat, picking his bag up in the process. They held hands as they met up with the Trickster of their team and together, they all made their way towards the club locker rooms, so that Kagome could go to the courts and they could go change before joining her there with the others.

They were just walking past the Basketball club room when Kagome turned to him and asked, "What were you thinking about, Bunta? When the lesson ended, i called you ten times before you finally answered." As she did, Niou turned to the red-head as well.

Marui popped a bubble-gum in his mouth before smirking, "Just a day dream, Kagome-chan." he replied to her, giving her a smile at her curious look. _'Yup, just a dream.. for our future, together'_ he thought to himself, while tightening his hold on Kagome's hand.

_**That's the end of this drabble... this theme has been going through my mind for the last few days but i didn't know who to pair her with..**_

_**So i finally decided to put it up as a KagomeMarui pairing.. Hope you liked it...**_

_**Please read, review and suggest...**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	5. Fear

**Theme: Fear**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**Warning: OOcness, set in Pot universe, no desciptions**

**Requested by: lovelyanimeangel**

They were just walking over towards the exit of the school building, after handing the team papers to the Principal's secretary. Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned her gaze outside the window at the pouring rain. She winced slightly as a small lightning flash was seen outside the building illuminating the insides for a second.

The soft rumble of thunder was heard, making the girl cringe. The dark-blue haired boy, having stopped when she did, looked at her with worry. He had noticed the way she wnced when the bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, and he also did not miss her cringe at the sound of the thunder.

Suddenly the lights illuminating the school flickered on and off a few times before darkness engulfed the school. The only sound that was heard was the pitter patter of the rain and the occasional rumble of thunder. He blinked slightly when Kagome ran into his arms soon after a dull thud reached his ears.

He dropped his bag as well and wrapped his arms comfortingly around the girl he adored. Gently nuzzling his nose in her hair, he tightened his arms when he heard her wimper as a particularly loud clash of thunder was heard. She burried her face in the boys's chest and tried to hold back her tears as the sound of the thunder became louder.

_'She was afraid of thunderstorms...'_

Realisation hit the boy before he sighed and pulled her as close to himself as possible. "I'm right here, Kagome-chan" he whispered to her, soothingly, walking backwards, with her still in his arms, until his back hit the nearby wall.

Pulling her closer to him, he sighed softly. His usual smile curved his lips as he gently hummed to calm her down. He wouldn't reprimand her, not at all. She never laughed at his worry in the Chemistry class. Instead, she always sat next to him, always became his partner, letting the soft smell of her lily-scented shampoo soothe him.

Now it was his turn to soothe her fears, and not being one to back out, he kept hugging her and humming softly to soothe his girlfriend in the best way he knew how.

Ten minutes later, (as he guessed) Kagome pulled away from him slightly, sniffing a bit before saying, "I'm sorry you had to see me at my weakest, Seiichi-kun. Usually, when a situation like this approaches, i just put on some music and hide under my blankets until the storm passes." she sniffed softly.

She was just about to pull away when he pulled her to him again. "It's alright, Kagome-chan. We'll wait here for a little while, until the storm passes, alright?" She shook her head in the negative and was just about to protest when lightning cracked in the sky again, soon followed by a loud clap of thunder, making her squeak in fear and bury her face into his shirt again.

Finally, she accepted and let him slide down the wall, so that he could sit against it with her on his lap. He continued his humming, letting his warmth soothe her as they waited for the storn to pass. He could do atleast this for her, for all the times she had helped him. Gently planting a kiss on the, now, calm Kagome's forehead, he continued humming and gently hugged her to him.

They were both content in each other's arms, Kagome calming down more and more as the storm passed.

_**Hehe... yup, the pairing for this one was KagomeYukimura... Hope you liked it...**_

_**The situation here: Because of the on-coming storm, team practice had been cancelled for the day. The two of them, i.e. Kagome and Yukimura, had gone to give the team's papers to the Principal so that he can know the regulars and other infiormation about the tennis club (Kagome's their team Coach).. They were just about to exit the building and head home when this drabble takes place... And yes, in this, Kagome is afraid of thunderstorms...**_

_**Anyway, suggestions are still welcome... please read and review... :)**_


	6. Protect

_**A/N: I can't believe that I didn't make a KagSyuu pairing yet… -_-'… anyway, please read and review….**_

**Theme: Protect**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**Warning: OOCness, set in Pot universe, no desciptions**

**Idea by: PsychLover**

**For: **_**PsychLover **_**and **_**Lauramichca**_

They made their way to the cafeteria for lunch, one of them very happy, since he was going to meet his girlfriend of five months for the first time that day. She hadn't been present when they had their morning practice since she was with their captain helping him to fill some papers which they had to give to the Principal considering their formation for the upcoming tournament.

Tezuka had told him that she would meet him later but she did not have any class with him until lunch. After that, they had their last three classes followed by their team practice together. He couldn't help his anxiousness at finally being able to see her for the first time today, a thing all his team-mates and friends realized but knew better than to tease him about.

They were just about to enter the cafeteria when the sound of arguing voices was heard from inside the cafeteria. They could recognize the voice of Fuji's fan-club president and a few others of the other girls in his fanclub. They could also hear the voices of Kagome's fan-boys arguing about something.

They looked at each other before making their way inside the room, only to see Fuji's fan-girls standing to their left and Kagome's fan-boys standing to their right with Kagome standing in between the two groups, looking from one to the other with a raised eyebrow. Their eyes widened when one from each group caught a hold of one of her hands and started pulling her towards them.

Apparently, the girls didn't mind her dating the 'Tensai' while her fanboys disagreed. She had just been standing between the two groups looking from one to the other, when suddenly she was grabbed by both arms. Kagome's eyes widened as she was pulled from side to side like a rag doll.

Not knowing what to do, she let herself be pulled from one side to the other and then back while looking at the regulars helplessly. Seeing what she was going through, Tezuka's stern voice asked, "What is going on here?"

The two let her go and she stumbled in place for a moment, only to be steadied by strong yet gentle arms wrapping around her waist. Knowing who was holding her, she learned forward and lightly placed her head against her boyfriend's chest while the other regulars made their way towards them, all of them worried about her.

While Eiji looked at his best friend's girlfriend in worry, Oishi asked the raven-haired girl worriedly, "Are you okay, Kagome-chan? You're not hurt right?" The girl shook her head no, knowing that her boyfrend must be glaring at the two groups.

Aqua blue eyes glared at the two groups for making his girl suffer like that. They all knew how protective he was over her. Kagome sighed in relief and pulled back to look at his face, "Syuusuke, you came?" A soft, loving smile curved her lips as he looked down at her.

Fuji smiled lightly back and hugged her to himself, rubbing their noses together gently. "I'll aways come to _**protect**_ you, Kagome."

She smiled and hugged him again, glad to be with him, not caring about the fan club members behind them and ignoring the whistles from Eiji and Momo.

_**The pairing for this one was KagomeFuji... I hope it didn't seem as incomplete as I think. **_

_**Anyway, as I said beforee, suggestions are welcome... please read and review... :)**_


	7. Oranges

**Theme: Oranges**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**Warning: OOCness, set in Pot universe, no desciptions**

**Idea by: Crystal Tsuki Tenshi**

**For: **_**Crystal Tsuki Tenshi**_

As he kept pracricing against the wall, hitting it with so much power that the wall started getting a dent, he didn't notice the almost younger version of himself watching him as he practiced. Even though he didn't, the figure leaning against the fence behind him did.

As the wall was left completely dented because of his power, he caught the ball and kept bouncing it on his racket. The girl leaning against the fence rolled her eyes, and kept her arms crossed, looking at the younger boy, who smirked and walked away, out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to look in the front again, the other boy stood in front of her, smirking and looking at her as if expecting praise.

She rolled her eyes again and threw the orange that was in her hand to him, which he very easily caught in his free hand. She looked at him as he leaned against the fence, next to her, not even a foot away, then turned her eyes back to the dented wall, "You really didn't need to show off that much, you know." she murmured to him.

All she got from the boy was a 'heh', as he bit into the orange without peeling it. She crossed her arms across her chest again and kept looking at the wall, ignoring him as he ate. She finally looked at him in confusion when she heard him say, "Che. If I wouldn't have done that, they wouldn't have left."

She finally turned her head to look at him, making him smirk before she asked, "Who are you talking about?" She wasn't even a slight bit surprised when he turned a 180 degrees until he stood in front of her, their noses almost touching and his hands on the fence on either side of her face, trapping her to an extent. He looked into her eyes, leaning forward until there was hardly an inch between their lips.

She seemed unfazed by the closeness as she uncrossed her arms to push him away, only for him to lean even closer to her, making her catch a hold of the material of his jacket. Her eyes widened as he murmured, loudly enough for her to hear, "They kept looking at you. And I can't have someone else looking at my girl." before his lips gently crashed into hers, his hazel, almost golden eyes closing at the contact.

Her eyes widened at the words before closing as well as he lightly kissed her, his hands wrapping around her waist. He pulled back a few minutes later and looked at her, arms still wrapped around her, a smirk on his face.

She sighed and looked at him, " You taste like oranges." she said before chuckling. He joined in and connected their foreheads, leaning forward and nodded. "Of course. They are my favorite fruits." She shook her head lightly at him then pushed him away.

"If you're done with showing off, let's go. We need to buy more." He smirked and picked up his bag, with his racket and the tennis ball in it, before walking with her out of the area and towards the store. They walked together before she stopped and turned to him, "You really like them, don't you, Ryoga? Why though?"

He stopped and looked at her before saying, "Because they remind me of you." At her questioning look, he smirked and explained, "They are slightly sweet yet are more acidic, like you." He flicked her nose lightly before catching her wrist and pulling her into the store and straight to the shelf which clearly read, _**Oranges**_.

She sighed and followed him, unable to keep the smile from her face and stopped with him at the shelf, watching as he starting sorting out the oranges so that they can get the best ones.

_**The pairing for this one was KagomeRyoga... Hope you liked it... This was the first time I wrote this pairing, so please be gentle.**_

_**Anyway, suggestions are still welcome... please read and review... :)**_


End file.
